


Clouds

by Leoniejulie



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, I am not sorry, Jens and Sander fall in love at first sight, M/M, Moyo is the annoying dude we know him as, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, This is just for fun don't kill me please, and Robbe is the cute boy we know him as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoniejulie/pseuds/Leoniejulie
Summary: Basically the beach house week all over again with the small twist of making Jens and Sander fall in love. Both of them are single and both of them are super queer, so that's gonna be fun. Jens comes out to Robbe in this one and thinks about kissing Sander A LOT.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels, Sander Driesen/Jens Stoffels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the skam bingo by @skamevents on Tumblr . For the prompt "crackship"
> 
> It's my first fanfiction ever and English isn't my mother tongue so please be kind with me. I tried my best :)
> 
> Have fun!

**On Saturday** the ocean was the exact same colour as the cloudy, gloomy sky: a bright grey. Clouds hovered over the horizon; the sun hidden somewhere behind the wall of grey. The water was wild and the clouds scary. It wasn’t even eight in the morning but Jens was already out and about and sat alone at the shore, watching the waves pile up on top of each other. Jens wasn’t really a morning person but he was an introverted one. So, being jammed together with so many people all at once felt draining and he longed for the quiet. For some reason his friends came up with the idea of spending the autumn vacation at a small beach house next to the sea with nothing but a handful of food and a lot of alcohol. Not that Jens complained but he really wouldn’t be too sad about good breakfast or some coffee or preferably both.

So here they were now – the broerrrs and the girl squad and for some reason Britt, too (who insisted on bringing her girlfriend Noor and Noor’s best friend along with her). Jens didn’t really feel enthusiastic about that since he wasn’t too keen on spending this trip with two of his ex-girlfriends. Which was why he went to bed yesterday even before the three of them arrived at the house.

He sighed and decided to make his way back to the beach house in hope of finding some left-over coffee hidden in the kitchen drawers. The wind was cold and he wrapped himself up in his red hoodie while walking over the pebble beach. With cold fingers he opened the door to the kitchen and was immediately welcomed by a scent of fresh coffee and fresh bread.

“Are you the manager?” – Jens’ gaze landed on a tall boy with grey eyes. His hair was bleached white and his face was probably the prettiest face Jens had ever seen. In his right hand he balanced a coffeepot and in his left hand a mug.

“Uh, no? Are you?”  
The boy’s lips grew into a crooked grin as he said: “Do I look like a manager?”

“What does a manager even look like?”

“Like he can manage some stuff.” Jens raised is eyebrows. He couldn’t really believe what a dumb conversation this was. He really needed some coffee.

“I am Sander, by the way. Noor's best friend.”, the boy – Sander – said.

“I’m Jens.”

Jens took a mug out of the drawer and just as he wanted to ask Sander if he could have some coffee too, the boy already stood right next to him and was pouring coffee into his mug. He looked even better up close. His skin was perfect. He spotted two little freckles on his cheek and neck, long, dark lashes. Sander was a little smaller than him and wore all black. He kind of looked like your typical E-Boy on Tiktok, even his nails were painted black and rings decorated his long, pretty fingers. As his glance shifted from his hands to Sander’s face again, Sander was already looking right back at him

“And you are here with your girlfriend?”, Sander asked. Jens slowly shook his head, trying to look everywhere but into Sander’s eyes. For some reason it made his knees go weak and his heart go fast and he didn’t need that, “aren’t you Jana’s boyfriend?”

Jens starred at Sander; wondering why Sander knew about Jana and him but then he realised Britt and Noor had probably told him.

“No, no. We broke up almost a year ago.”

Sander bit his lip, casually, as if it was nothing, as he said: “Good to know. Now, Allee, kom, let’s wake up the others. I didn’t bake bread so they would miss it.”

**On Sunday** evening they all were drunk. Which was usually something Jens handled well. He liked alcohol, he liked loud music, he liked having a good time with good people, smoking a joint, feeling his mind getting foggier and foggier. But today felt different.

“Should we play truth or dare?”, Jana screamed through the music. At first all of them giggled a little – because weren’t they way too cool to play that? – but shortly after they sat in a circle in the middle of the room and Aaron’s eyes flashed as he asked : “Amber? Truth or dare?!”

“Who said you can start asking?”, she responded.

“Just answer.”, Moyo grinned mischievously, next to Aaron.

Amber sighed, brushed a hair strand out of her face and answered: “Truth.”

“Would you sleep with me?”

Jens heard Sander choke on his beer while Moyo exploded with laughter.

“What the fuck, dude?! NO!”, Amber sounded not amused at all.

Jens’ eyes still were on Sander who sat across from him between Britt and Robbe. As he saw that Robbe’s knee was touching his he felt a little sting in his heart.

“Robbe?”, Amber continued the game, trying to ignore Aaron’s and Moyo’s wild laughter, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss the person in this room you find most attractive!”

Robbe’s cheeks immediately turned red as he looked around as if he just now realised where he was. He hemmed, “uhmmm, c-can I choose Truth?”

“Nope!”, Ander looked ecstatic.

Robbe’s gaze travelled around the circle until he looked right at Jens. Jens suddenly had a lump in his throat. Robbe got up, a little tipsy, and came closer.

“Get up, Jens! Kiss kiss kiss!”, Amber really sounded as if it were Christmas and Easter and her birthday all at the same time. Jens hesitated before he got up, then his eyes found Sander’s and didn’t leave him even when Robbe softly grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

“Eww, I don’t need to see this…”, Jens heard Moyo huff as his lips touched Robbe’s, his eyes still on Sander. Maybe it was the alcohol mixed with crack in his blood but it was almost as if he was kissing Sander. It was just a little peck, nothing special, but he felt his heart racing in his chest. Sander dropped the eye contact and both Jens and Robbe wobbled backwards.

“Sorry.”, Robbe whispered.

Jens patted his shoulder: “It’s chill.”

**On Monday** they all decided to go to the beach and sit down between the reeds. It shielded them from the icy wind but Jens was cold nonetheless. He felt like pure shit. His head ached and his throat was sore from how much he’d smoked yesterday.

“Hey, are you okay?”, Sander sat down next to him and eyed him worriedly.  
Jens’ hands played with his sleeves as he shrugged. He felt Sander’s hand finding its way over his shoulder, down to his waist. It was weird to be this close to a person he barely knew. He wasn’t a hugger and if someone was allowed to hug him then it was his sisters or Robbe. But his sisters were far away and Robbe sat apart with the others and played a game. He wondered why Sander didn’t sit with them? They definitely looked like more fun than this.

Sander’s voice was soft and quiet next to his ear, while his fingers gently stroke over Jens’ arm: “Are you cold?”, Sander hummed.

“This sounds like a very bad flirting strategy.”

“Oh, what would be a better one?”  
Jens gazed at Sander who’s face looked dead serious.

He shrugged: “Maybe tell me that my eye colour matches your bed sheets.”

“I don’t see how this is any better than my amazing line. Besides, I don’t have brown bed sheets, sorry to disappoint.”

Their faces were dangerously close, as Jens whispered: “What a pity.”

“I could buy new ones, though.”, Sander’s eyes travelled from Jens’ eyes down to his plump lips. Jens slowly drew closer until he could feel Sander’s breath on his lips …

“Jens! Sander! Look at this!!!”

The two boys jumped apart and out of their little bubble. The others excitedly pointed into the sky and as Jens followed their direction, he spotted an incredible ginormous rainbow over the horizon. It was probably the clearest and most beautiful rainbow Jens had ever seen. Sander next to him jumped up immediately and within seconds he was already taking photos. Jens smiled fondly and tried to calm his racing heart. Sander seemed to be like magic. Like something he’d never even dared to think about before. Jens didn’t know much. Sometimes he felt like he didn’t know nothing at all. But one thing he was sure about: he must take care of Sander at all costs.

  
**On Tuesday** Jens got up early again. As cautiously as possible he toddled out of the room he shared with Robbe, Moyo and Aaron and closed the door behind him. And to his surprise he found Sander in the living room, hunched over a sketchbook, earphones in, quietly humming to the music. He plopped down next to Sander on the couch which made the boy look up and smile at him.

“What are you listening to?”, Jens asked.

“Bowie.” Sander handed Jens one of his earplugs and Jens shifted closer, hesitant for a second before he let is head rest on Sander’s shoulder. Jens’ eyes followed Sander’s pencil in awe.

“One time I stayed up all night trying to make a drawing of my dog.”, Jens said suddenly.

A laugh escaped Sander’s mouth unexpectedly and he clapped his hand over it as he turned to Jens who smiled wryly. “Did it come out good?”, Sander managed.

“Nah, I can’t draw for shit.”, Jens responded, “but I spent the whole night trying. I was about 7 and my little sister Lies just turned 2 and I wanted to give her a present.”

Sander laughed and pressed his shoulder a little closer.  
“That’s adorable, Jens.”

“Anyway. I was completely exhausted the next day. Almost fell into my bowl of cereal at breakfast and fell asleep in the front row of my math lesson. I think my teacher has been hating me ever since.”

“Poor you.”

For a while they both fell quiet until Sander asked: “Jens?”

“Hm?”, Jens hummed, peacefully.

“Would it be okay if I drew you?”

Jens felt his heart jump in his chest and he stared at Sander’s puppy eyes with surprise: “Of course you can draw me!”

“Yeah?”, Sander’s eyes shimmered brightly, “you sure?”

“Completely! Do wanna draw me like one of your French girls?” – Jens cheekily started to act like he was undressing himself. Sander stared at him in shock before he launched himself on Jens who couldn’t help but giggle. Sander’s cheeks were burning red and his hand clung firmly to Jens’ hand on the bottom of his shirt.

“Stop that.”, Sander hissed.

“What? Don’t you want to draw me?”

Sander looked distressed: “But not like that!”

“What? Are you scared of my Adonis-like body?”

“Who has an Adonis-like body?” Luca stood in the doorway, her curly hair being even a bigger mess than usually. She eyed the boys on the couch, “… and what exactly are you two doing?”

  
Sander reluctantly shifted away from Jens and let go of his hand: “Drawing.”

“Aha, I see that.” – Luca grinned.

**On Wednesday** the group of friends decided to play paintball. All of them were handed a gun and an overall and they happily walked down to the sand dunes. Moyo closed up to Jens, obviously checking him out from head to toe, before he said: “You look hot, Jens! No homo!”

Jens laughed: “You're feeling confident in your sexuality once again, I see.”

Moyo rolled his eyes and held up his paintball gun: “I can’t change myself. The only gun I like is my own.”

“You really do look pretty, Jens.”, he heard someone else say. Jens turned his head to the other side and saw none other than Sander fucking Driesen. _Fucking_ wasn’t actually part of his name, but it sure as hell could be, considering it seemed like he had been constantly fucking up Jens’ ability to think _straight_. Apart from that – did he just call him _pretty_? No one had ever called him pretty…

“You too.”, he timidly answered. Sander’s smile was big and beautiful.

“And you said _I am_ the one feeling confident in my sexuality today?!”, Moyo snorted. Jens had completely forgotten about his existence, as soon as Sander was around, he seemed to be everything Jens could pay attention to. Everything that mattered.

“I am not straight.”, Sander responded almost offended.

“Weren’t you… and Britt? I mean… weren’t you two dating?!”, Moyo sounded alarmed and bewildered.

“Yeah?”, Sander said.

“I don’t get it.”

“I mean she is dating a girl, too, now? Doesn’t that confuse you just as much?”

Moyo grinned cockily: “Isn’t every girl a little bit bi?”

Jens felt Sander next to him inhale deeply, his tone was ice-cold as he said: “What kind of sexist shit is this? Explain to me how a boy is in any way less likely to be bisexual than a girl?”

“Look at girls!”, Moyo pointed forwards where the girls were walking.

“Look at boys!”, Sander pointed at Jens. Jens felt his heart do a double salto. Okay, chill, Jens! He just pointed at the closest boy available. Chill out!

“Don’t you prefer girls? I mean, when you can choose, don’t you want to choose the easier way?”

“I’ve been with quite some girls. And it has never been particularly easy.”, Sander said.

Jens looked shyly at Sander and asked: “Have you ever been with a boy?”

Sander’s cheeks reddened as he said: “Not yet.”

And for some reason that made Jens smile. It made him feel flustered and cheerful, as he whispered: “Me neither.” Sander’s eyes were warm and so full of adoration.

“Wanna be on the paintball team with me?”, Jens asked and tried to sound as confident as possible

“Depends. Are you a good player?”

“The best.”

“Ah, and the humblest one too, I see.”

They ended up second place, right after Noor and Britt, but it didn’t bother them. They hugged a little bit too long and a little bit too closely after the game but that didn’t bother them either.

**On Thursday** evening the rain started. Dark clouds covered up the sky and the air smelled like ocean mixed with autumn. It was evening and all of them sat around the table, drank cheap beer and cheap wine and ate burnt food. Jens watched amusedly how Aaron eyed the black piece of something on his fork before hesitantly shoving it into his mouth. Jens suggested to do the washing-up and Robbe joined him – like the kind boy he was. For a little while they both quietly did their tasks until Robbe put his dishcloth down and turned to face Jens.

“What’s up with you and Sander?”

“What?” – he wasn’t at all prepared for this question. Because it wasn’t like he had any idea what was going on. And admitting that something _was_ going on would mean that there was the possibility of losing it. And that thought scared the shit out of him.

“You two look at each other like the other one hung the stars in the sky.”

“As if…”, Jens felt his cheeks warm up and he turned away from Robbe to clean the dresser.

“Jens, why didn’t you tell me you’re into dudes?”

“Because I am not.”

“Do you think I am dumb?”

“Leave it…”

“Jens, —”

“Robbe, leave it! Yeah, maybe I am into dudes, who cares? I won't see Sander ever again after this trip! He doesn't matter to me!", Jens swirled around to face Robbe again who stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t alone anymore. Behind Robbe stood Sander who filled up a glass of water in a weirdly robotic way. For a short second their eyes met. Sander’s eyes were glossy, darker than usual. Then he turned away and left the kitchen.

Robbe sighed, straightened his posture and hissed: “Get your head out of your ass, Jens! And stop raising people’s hopes if you don’t like them back! It fucking hurts!” Robbe sounded angry and tired. He sounded so genuine. Way too genuine and Jens’ jaw fell open.

“Wait! You used to like me…?” – Robbe slowly nodded. “When? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Robbe shrugged, defeated: “When you were with Jana and maybe a little longer… it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, it does matter!”, Jens felt like a whole world was falling apart, “This means I hurt Britt, I hurt Jana, I hurt you… I hurt everyone around me. Everyone who likes me… I end up hurting them. And the worst of it: I don’t even realise it!” He felt himself shaking. He heard the rain outside intensifying and felt tears running down his cheeks. Robbe’s arms were around him faster than he realised. His whole body pressed against Jens’ and Robbe’s breath tickled his skin, as he shushed into his ear: “It’s okay… I am not mad at you, Jens.”

Robbe hugged him, so tightly. And Jens let himself fall into it, buried his face in the crook of Robbe’s neck, tried to calm his breath, tried to understand Robbe’s words.

“Jens? Listen. You didn’t do anything wrong. If anyone fucked up then it was me!”

“You just say that now…”

Robbe laughed dryly: “No, I fucked up big time, Jens. You’d hate me so much if I told you what I did.”

“I could never hate you. You’re my best friend.”

Robbe slowly let go of Jens and looked at him seriously: “And I won’t ever hate you, Jens. Never. It doesn’t matter what happened in the past. I can’t make you responsible for something you didn’t even know about.”

Jens dropped his gaze, embarrassed about the tears. Embarrassed about making himself look weak in front of anyone but himself. But Robbe’s hold was gentle and determined, as he continued softly: “ **Now** is what matters. And right now there is a boy who seems to really, really like you. And he doesn’t stay silent about it. His love is soooo loud! And you know it. You hear it. And it’s a melody you like, isn’t it?”

“I would have liked your melody, too. Robbe.”, Jens whispered and he whispered it so quietly he feared the rain would drown the words. But Robbe whispered back: “It’s an old song. It’s time for new ones.”

Jens smiled at Robbe, who smiled back, before he let go of Jens and pushed him out of the kitchen, “Go, get him, tiger!”

“Remind me again why you’re my best friend?”, Jens said teasingly.

“Because there would only be Moyo and Aaron left.”

“Uff, poor choices.”

**In the night between Thursday and Friday** the full moon shone brighter than ever before. As Jens entered Sander’s room it was the only light source. The moon casted long shadows through the shatters and painted the walls silver. Sander shared a room with Noor and Britt. While they slept on the big double bed, he had a small bed on the other side of the room, right next to the window front. Sander was lying on the bed, his back facing Jens, his sketchbook in his hand. But he wasn’t drawing. He wasn’t doing anything.

Jens had no idea how to start so he said the first thing coming to his mind: “You have hair like Draco Malfoy, did anyone ever tell you that?”

Sander snorted: “I hear Jack Frost more often.”

Jens smiled a small smile as he walked up to Sander and sat down on the bed end: “Jack Frost is much cooler than Draco, isn’t he?”

Sander stayed quiet for a while before he begun to skim through his sketchbook. He held it up, so Jens could recognize a small sketch of Draco in the moon light. Of course Sander would turn out to be a Draco Malfoy fan, what did Jens expect?

“Can I?”, he asked gently. Sander nodded and Jens took the sketchbook from him. With cautious fingers he begun to browse through the pages. Sander’s skills were incredible. Some sketches looked so loose and others so very detailed. He painted black and white, he painted with colours, he painted big and he painted small and he painted… Jens paused. _That was his own face!_ Sketched out in front of him was he himself! Sander must have heard Jens gasp, he turned around to see what Jens was looking at.

“You told me I could draw you if I wanted to.”, he said, voice low.

Jens stared at him in awe: “I thought you were joking, Sander!”

“I wasn’t joking about anything, Jens. I was nothing but honest with you.”

Jens felt like the words were stabbing right into his heart. He let the sketchbook sink and shifted on the bed, so they both sat cross-legged, facing each other.

“Everything I told you was true as well.”, he begun to speak, unsure where his words would take him.

Jens wasn’t much of a talker. He wasn’t much of a listener either. He was a loner and he was a doer. But why was it still so hard to do the right thing?

“So, you really have an Adonis-like body? Proof it!”, Sander teased.

“Now you suddenly want to see it? That sounded a little different some days ago.”

Sander grinned: “Maybe I had time to think about it.”

“You thought about my body a lot, I see, I see.”

He felt Sander’s hand on his knee and stroke over his knuckles, as he said: “Sander, I am scared.”

“But, why?”, Sander intertwined their fingers.

“Because you matter to me a lot! But I’ve never been with a boy. And I have no idea how to do it right. I’ve fucked up every relationship I’ve had so far and I don’t want to do that ever again.”

“So, you want to stay single forever?”, Sander raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“I don’t know, haven’t exactly thought this through.”

“Mhm,”, Sander crawled a little closer, so their knees touched and their faces were only inches apart, “See, I get you.”

“You do?”

“Totally. It’s the same for me. All of my relationships so far ended because I am the way I am.”

“How are you?”

Sander’s jaw clenched, he looked right at the moon as he said: “Bipolar. I am bipolar.”

“Okay, so?”

“What do you mean?”, Sander looked confused.

Jens shrugged his shoulders: “What do _you_ mean? What is that like for you? I mean, I know bipolar people. I think Robbe’s mom has something similar. And Moyo’s mom as well. And they both are neat people.” Fucking _neat_. He might as well had said _neato burrito_ and thrown a pair of finger guns while he was at it.

Sander fell silent for a moment, before he whispered: “You’re not scared of me?”

“I am. I am scared of you because you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. And you make me want things I’ve never wanted before. And you make me do things against my principles. And that’s fucking scary!”

“It is. But it’s a little less scary to know this is mutual.”, Sander breathed out and it seemed like he had been holding his breath his whole life. Jens’ hands were cupping his face, for a moment they both just looked at each other and then Jens kissed him. He felt Sander smiling against his lips and deepened the kiss. Jens melted as he felt Sander pulling him into his lap. Sander wrapped his arms around him and squeezed his ass softly. Jens grinned into the kiss. Sander didn’t seem to be able to stop himself any longer – and neither could Jens. They pressed themselves together like puzzle pieces. Jens wanted to strip right then and there. He wanted Sander’s marks all over him, he wanted to see Sander’s all. He wanted everything.

Sander slid his hand under Jens’ hoodie and Jens’ hands pulled at Sander’s hair. They both beamed at each other as their lips parted, for the first time in what felt like hours.

“God, I’ve been wanting to this so badly…”, Jens breathed hungrily against Sander’s mouth.

“I am not God, I am Sander.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

**On Saturday** the ocean was the exact same colour as the clear sky: a muddy blue. It wasn’t even eight in the morning but Jens and Sander were already sitting outside, wrapped up in a blanket, watching the tired autumn sun rise. Jens buried his nose in Sander’s hair, kissed his temple ever so slightly. It wasn’t as if all the clouds were gone, though, there were still some hanging in the distance.

But Jens wasn’t afraid of them any longer; there was no reason to be.


End file.
